Cuando el destino te une
by alielassel
Summary: El aprendiz de Acuario y el Caballero de Géminis se ven obligados a pasar una temporada juntos
1. Recuerdos tristes, momentos bellos

**CAMUS**

Llevaba 13 años entrenando duramente en las gélidas tierras de Siberia para llegar a este momento. Aún podía recordar el día en que su maestro le salvó la vida en las calles de París, evitando que muriera congelado a la tierna edad de tres años.

_FLASHBACK_

Era un niño sin hogar, uno de tantos como había en la capital francesa en esos tiempos. Nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres, de hecho no sabía nada de ellos, ni quienes eran, ni porqué le tuvieron, ni los motivos que les empujaron a abandonarlo en aquel horrible orfanato.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, aquellos destinados a cuidarle en la institución realmente no le prestaban atención, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros niños que compartían su mismo destino. No tenía amigos, no era fácil entablar relación con almas tan desgarradas como las que le rodeaban. Por eso decidió escapar esa noche, sin ser consciente de que no podría sobrevivir al invierno parisino durmiendo a la intemperie.

Tras saltar la verja, corrió sin rumbo hasta que sus piernas se negaron a moverse, obligándole a sentarse apoyado en una sucia pared. Realmente no merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo puesto que nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición y por lo tanto nadie acudió en su búsqueda. No era más que un niño perdido y asustado, sólo en la inmensidad de la ciudad de la luz; demasiado insignificante para que nadie se fijase en él.

La temperatura bajaba con asombrosa rapidez haciendo que el pequeño tiritase intensamente, sus labios estaban ya azulados y comenzaba a pensar con lentitud. El mundo a su alrededor se iba tornando cada vez más y más oscuro, apenas sentía sus piernas.

No recordaba el momento en que aquel hombre, destinado a ser su maestro, lo recogió y lo llevó a su hotel, dándole calor, comida y tomándolo como pupilo, empujando así al joven francés a un destino poco común entre los humanos: el ser un caballero legendario.

Después de tantos años los recuerdos le inundaban, bendiciendo una y mil veces la suerte que tuvo de haber podido salir de aquella. Su maestro fue muy duro con él, pero no era para menos, Camus debía convertirse en el Caballero de oro de Acuario, uno de los más poderosos de la orden y por lo tanto su entrenamiento debía ser escrupulosamente estricto. Sin embargo, aquel que lo martirizaba bajo las terribles tormentas Siberianas también era la única persona en el mundo que parecía haberlo tomado en consideración; de su maestro lo aprendió todo, no solo lo referente a la casa de Acuario, sino también todo lo demás; él le enseñó a leer y le proporcionó los libros que acabaron por convertirlo en un apasionado del placer de la lectura. Él le enseñó cómo era el mundo y su historia, le habló de los dioses y sus guerras, de las religiones y sus seguidores, del odio y del amor. En definitiva, todo lo que sabía se lo debía íntegramente; más que un maestro se había convertido en un padre.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Acababa de llegar a Grecia, al Santuario Sagrado de Atenea, donde debía someterse a las últimas pruebas para mostrarse digno heredero de la tan ansiada armadura. Su maestro le había dejado sólo puesto que había tenido que partir aunque no le había contado a dónde. No era la primera vez que se ausentaba y Camus debía continuar él sólo sus entrenamientos, pero ahora todo era distinto; ya no estaba en su adorada Siberia, sino en un lugar extraño al que aún no se acostumbraba y además debía entrenar con otro caballero; nunca antes había tenido una compañía distinta de la de su maestro y dudaba seriamente de poder encontrarse cómodo bajo las órdenes de otro hombre. Pero si su maestro y el Patriarca habían decidido que aquello era lo más conveniente, él no protestaría. Además seguro que podría aprender algo importante de un caballero dorado.

Muchos eran los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente del francés mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de aquel designado para ser su instructor en las semanas siguientes. Estaba en el punto indicado a la hora correcta pero aún no había llegado nadie. Se entretenía observando el hermoso paisaje que la localización le brindaba. Estaba en una zona elevada y podía verse todos los pequeños pueblos del valle a lo lejos, repletos de vida y color, agradecidos de poder vivir bajo el hermoso sol griego, disfrutando de su calor, algo que para Camus era totalmente nuevo.

Era en verdad una tierra cargada de belleza, muy distinta a todo lo que había conocido hasta aquel momento; París, su ciudad natal, la recordaba vagamente como un sitio donde la necesidad de las gentes opacaba la belleza del lugar y Siberia, bueno pocas cosas en el mundo pueden compararse a la hermosura del sol reflejándose sobre los eternos hielos de los glaciales, construyendo un idílico mundo de cristal, una ilusión que podía transformarse en muerte si el espectador se dejaba llevar por lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Aquí las cosas parecían más simples, la vida era fácil, la tierra fértil, el clima cálido y las gentes... bueno, de eso no sabía mucho; sólo había hablado con el Patriarca y con el aprendiz de Escorpio, quien por cierto resultó ser terríblemente divertido. Sonrió pensando en Milo, era su primer y único amigo, alguien junto al cual valdría la pena luchar.

**SAGA**

Aquello era el colmo. Él era un caballero dorado, el caballero de Géminis! había trabajado muy duro para lograrlo, había tenido incluso que enfrentarse contra su propio hermano para ganar la armadura y ahora le decían que tenía que hacerle de niñera a un estúpido aprendiz francés que seguro que ni siquiera hablaba bien su idioma.

¿Por qué no se ocupaba Kanon de él?. Al fin y al cabo Kanon no era nada, no tenía responsabilidades de ningún tipo y seguro que agradecía el tener algo que hacer. Además al menor de los gemelos siempre se le habían dado mucho mejor las relaciones sociales. Definitivamente este era un trabajo para Kanon. Quizás así dejaría tranquilas a las muchachas del pueblo.

Desde que Saga obtuvo la armadura, Kanon ya casi ni entrenaba, se dedicaba a vivir alegremente disfrutando de cosas banales sin tomar ningún tipo de responsabilidad.

No es que Saga fuera precisamente un santo; sus correrías amorosas eran conocidas por todo el mundo, dado que contaba con un excelente físico y un tremendo atractivo tan solo comparable con el del aprendiz de Escorpio. Pero había sabido compaginar sus escarceos amorosos con el resto de tareas que desempeñaba sin descuidar en ningún momento sus responsabilidades.

Y eran precisamente todos esos trabajos junto con el de cuidar de un templo compartido con un hermano que no hacía nada por mantenerlo en orden lo que le hacían llegar tarde a la cita con el dichoso francesito. Odiaba tener que llegar corriendo a los sitios y eso era lo que se veía obligado a hacer en ese mismo instante.

Sólo entonces lo vio. Habia un hombre parado en el mirador de la colina, en pie mirando hacia el valle. ¿Un hombre? quizás no; más bien parecía una visión. Una figura alta y bien formada en pie dándole la espalda y ofreciendo como única pista de su aspecto una larga y abundante mata de pelo rojo como el fuego que se movía salvajemente por acción del viento; le estaban esperando.

El ruido de los pasos de Saga hizo que la figura voltease obligando al geminiano a pararse en seco intentando asumir lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Unos ojos tan azules que parecían imposibles le miraban, obligándolo a sumirse en ellos. Largas y rizadas pestañas los enmarcaban dotándolos aún de más profundidad. La piel era pálida y unas graciosas pecas adornaban su nariz colocándose en hilera sobre sus pómulos. Los labios eran finos y delicados, de un rojo que rivalizaba en intensidad con el de su cabello.

Definitivamente era hermoso, todo lo bello que un hombre podía ser, o al menos eso le pareció a Saga.

El muchacho se volvió del todo, observando con curiosidad al recién llegado. Era un hombre mayor que él, tanto en edad como en altura. Sus cabellos azules y rebeldes estaban sueltos permitiendo que el viento les colocara a su capricho. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron dos enormes esmeraldas que brillaban furiosamente en su rostro y se clavaban en sus zafiros impidiéndole ver nada más.

Caminaba hacia él con paso seguro, presumiendo una piel tostada y unos labios seductores, labios que repentinamente se abrieron dejando escapar palabras pronunciadas por la más melodiosa de las voces.

S: Eres tú el aprendiz de Acuario?

¿Acaso el caballero no había podido acudir y por eso mandaron a aquel hombre a avisarlo?. Si eso era así, pensó Camus, ojalá nunca jamás se acordara de que debía entrenarle.

C: sí soy yo. Mi nombre es Camus

"Camus, qué hermoso nombre, acorde con su dueño. Y aquella manera de pronunciar del chico..." Saga se sintió volar durante un segundo, perdido en el azul profundo de aquellos ojos, se le olvidó para qué estaba allí solo deseaba besar los labios que continuaban hablando, que se movían en aquel preciso instante solo para él.

C: mi maestro ha tenido que ausentarse y junto con el Patriarca decidió dejarme al cuidado de un caballero dorado quien se suponía vendría hoy aquí.

S: yo soy ese caballero Camus, yo seré tu maestro las próximas semanas. Mi nombre es Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis.

Camus abrió los ojos todo lo que podía, aquel hombre seria su instructor? Era él al que esperaba? Dioses! estaba ante un caballero del más alto rango y él, un simple aprendiz, le había hablado sin ningún respeto. Inmediatamente agachó la mirada e hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

C: disculpad mi osadía señor, lamento el poco respeto con el que me he dirigido a vos; no sabía quien erais y pensé que quizás veníais a avisarme del retraso del caballero al que esperaba.

Saga no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud del joven. Si bien es cierto que él era un dorado, no estaba acostumbrado a que le tratasen de forma tan reverencial, ninguno de los otros aprendices del Santuario le había otorgado semejante honor, de hecho incluso cierto aprendiz de bicho tuvo en una ocasión la osadía de pellizcar su "geminiano trasero" con el objeto de "comprobar de primera mano la buena consistencia del mismo".

Saga era un caballero responsable y digno de su armadura, pero no ello olvidaba su juventud y alegría y siempre gustaba de la presencia de otros como él, aunque no igualaran su rango.

S: levántate Camus, no has cometido ninguna falta. Puedes tratarme como a tu igual si así lo deseas, no estoy interesado en que me reverencien.

C: pero señor, vos sois mi instructor y yo tan solo un aprendiz¿cómo podría?

S¿Señor¿Tan viejo me ves?

C: no señor, es decir, yo...

Estaba en un verdadero aprieto, todas las respuestas que se lo ocurrían le parecían estúpidas, irrespetuosas o cuando menos absurdas.

S: levántate ya Camus, tenemos que entrenar. Llámame Saga y no te preocupes por todas estas tonterías, si hemos de trabajar juntos tenemos que crear buen ambiente, no crees?

El pobre francés no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, aquel hombre le tenía totalmente confundido. ¿Cómo olvidarse de las normas de cortesía frente a aquel destinado a ser su maestro aunque fuese solo de manera temporal?. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar reconocer que le encantaría poder llegar a conocerle. Había algo en él, algo que Camus no sabía identificar pero que nunca había encontrado en ningún otro.

Finalmente se levantó y estrechó la mano que el griego ofrecía. Aquel contacto era suave y firme al mismo tiempo, cargado de una calidez que ascendió por su brazo hasta sus mejillas coloreándolas con un gracioso todo rosado.

C: de acuerdo Saga, como usted... como tú digas

Qué bello se veía con las mejillas sonrosadas, era un ángel y estarían juntos durante al menos tres semanas. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza Saga esbozó una sonrisa, la primera de las muchas que seguirían.

* * *

Unos ojos esmeraldas observaban divertidos la escena, aquel apretón de manos duró mucho más de lo necesario, parecía como si sus dueños no deseasen romper el contacto. Milo tuvo que reconocer que la escena era inigualable, Saga frente a Camus, caballero frente a aprendiz, azulino frente a pelirrojo, esmeraldas frente a zafiros, experiencia frente a inocencia... todo ello enmarcado en la hermosa vista que ofrecía la colina con los almendros recién florecidos, el viento azotando sin piedad sus cabellos y los ojos de ambos clavados en las pupilas del contrario.

M: parece que los próximos entrenamientos serán muy interesantes para ti francesito y tú, Saga jeje, esta noche me pasaré por tu casa – susurró con una arrebatadora sonrisa mientras se iba a continuar con sus deberes.


	2. El calor de una ilusión

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y quedó apoyado en ella durante unos segundos. Se dirigió hacia el baño donde abrió la ducha esperando que el agua caliente llenara de vaho el lugar. Se quitó sus ropas de entrenamiento que estaban sucias y sudadas y las echó en el cubo destinado a recibirlas.

Ya completamente desnudo se metió en la ducha dejando que las suaves gotas de agua empaparan su cabello y relajasen sus músculos. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de calor y tranquilidad que le brindaba el momento, Camus intentó pensar en algo coherente.

Saga

Aquel nombre salió como un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma

Saga¿quién eres caballero de géminis¿por qué tienes este poder sobre mí?

Las dudas se arremolinaban en la mente del joven aprendiz. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, nunca nadie había despertado tanta curiosidad en él, ni tan siquiera Milo logró nunca ponerlo en ese estado. ¿Por qué con Saga todo era diferente?. Saga era un caballero, su mentor en lo que volvía su maestro, le debía respeto como a cualquier otro y sin embargo...

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza todo el cuerpo con la esponja, en un vano intento de desechar todos esos pensamientos que únicamente lo ponían nervioso.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Así quedó contemplando la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. ¿Era la misma que había visto el día anterior?. No, algo había cambiado pero no sabía decir el qué. Seguía siendo el mismo cuerpo, poderoso pero de frágil apariencia en parte debido a la blanca piel de la que había sido depositario. El mismo cabello rojo fuego, húmedo aún que se pegaba sensualmente a su espalda y del que cada cierto tiempo caían pequeñas gotas que bajaban resbalando por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Sus mismos ojos, esos que debían ser fríos como el hielo reflejando la legendaria fuerza de los guerreros de Acuario... y sin embargo ahora tenían un brillo desconocido incluso para su dueño.

¿Eres tú el culpable de esto Saga?- murmuró quedamente más para sí mismo que para ningún otro.

De su armario tomó la ropa con la que se había acostumbrado a dormir en Grecia. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño si vestía pijama puesto que acostumbrado al frío Siberiano el calor nocturno del Santuario se le hacía una tortura. Por eso comenzó a dormir con boxers y una camiseta fina de tirantes, algo que no le diera calor pero que satisfacía su pudor.

Porque así era él, tímido hasta el hartazgo, pudoroso, dulce, amable, incapaz de dar la espalda a los que sufrían aunque a veces eso tuviera consecuencias contraproducentes para él mismo. Su maestro se lo había repetido infinidad de veces, debía ser frío, implacable, sin sentimientos... pero nadie podría helar el corazón de Camus porque el refulgente fuego que habitaba en él era lo que le daba la vida misma.

Se tumbó en la cama a oscuras, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido hoy. Su impresión al ver a Saga, cómo le había dado la mano en la colina, su posterior entrenamiento en el coliseo, cómo Saga había hecho los ejercicios junto a él, se había quitado la camisa y Camus le había visto aquel pecho tan bien formado...

-¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- si mi maestro me viese ahora me metería en un ataúd de hielo, jajajaja

Y así, feliz y totalmente sonrojado se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Vaya por fin saliste de la ducha hermano, y bien dime¿qué tal el entrenamiento con el aprendiz de Acuario?

Aquello sacó a Saga de sus pensamientos. Desde que dejó que Camus se fuese al templo de la Vasija no había dejado de pensar en el joven, en lo que le hacía sentir. Había estado bajo el chorro del agua durante casi una hora con la vaga esperanza de que aquello aliviara su mente del suplicio al que se veía expuesto.

-Bien Kanon, ha ido bien

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?. Vamos Saga, me muero de curiosidad, dime cómo es.

Su hermano permanecía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, mirando con curiosidad cómo se vestía, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en actitud expectante.

-pues es... alto, delgado, pelirrojo y... ¿tanto te importa cómo sea?- dijo con fastidio

¿Por qué le molestaba que Kanon se interesase por Camus?. Esto no tenía ningún sentido, parecía un amante celoso intentando ocultar...

"pero en qué demonios estoy pensando! sólo me ha preguntado por él por pura curiosidad. Me estoy volviendo paranoico"

-no es que me importe cómo sea Saga, solo era curiosidad pero veo que no tienes ganas de hablar así que me voy. Hasta mañana hermano

"Mierda! encima he hecho enfadar a Kanon y con razón. ¿Cómo puedo ser a veces tan imbécil?"

-Kanon espera! oye lo siento, lamento haber contestado de esa manera... estoy cansado, eso es todo. El chico es un buen aprendiz, es educado y respetuoso y muy inteligente... quizás te gustaría venir mañana a entrenar con nosotros ("genial, y porqué he tenido que invitarlo? no mejor¿por qué me molesta haberlo hecho?")

-claro, no tengo nada que hacer. Así tú descansarás y el chico seguro que puede aprender grandes cosas de un caballero tan capaz como yo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Saga no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hermano. Él siempre era así, tan alegre y optimista que sería capaz de hacer desaparecer las más negras nubes del cielo y lograr que el sol brillase sobre el mundo solo con una de sus sonrisas.

-de acuerdo entonces. Mañana le entrenaremos los dos.

qué bien! cuantos más seamos mejor- unos ojos turquesa hablaban junto a la puerta

-Milo¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Saga no encubría su asombro

verás, mi maestra Ti'anna se va mañana a no sé dónde y me ha encargado que le pida a algún dorado que entrene conmigo y¿quién mejor que los maravillosos gemelos géminis?- contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

-ah no, ni lo sueñes Milo, bastante tengo ya con entrenar a Camus como para tener que hacerme cargo también de ti, pídeselo a otro- "aunque bien pensado quizás la idea no sea tan mala"

-pero Saga, si no me entrenas tú Shión me someterá a una de sus horribles clases de espiritualidad que no llevan a ningún sitio y yo perderé fuerza y...- un enorme puchero adornaba el angelical rostro

-en eso lleva razón Saga, las lecciones de Shión son aburridísimas y total, nosotros somos dos, je un aprendiz para cada uno

"De nuevo la preciosa sonrisa de Kanon, y mira cómo me mira Milo... saben que cuando hacen eso no puedo negarles nada. Bueno, total..."- de acuerdo panda de rastreros, mañana seremos cuatro en el entrenamiento.

Dando un salto:

bien! gracias Saga no te arrepentirás, prometo ser el mejor aprendiz que hayas visto nunca. Por cierto¿habéis cenado ya?

-no – era Kanon el que contestaba a la pregunta- íbamos a hacerlo ahora, cuando Saga terminase su baño de una hora¿por?

porque yo tampoco y como la cena de los aprendices ya pasó...

"Ah no, ahora quiere que le haga la cena. Este chico es un fresco. No Kanon no me mires de esa manera no es divertido"

Milo se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Kanon apoyando la mejilla en su espalda y se dejó llevar por este arrastrando los pies:

Vamos hombre, no podéis dejar que me muera de hambre. Además sabéis que mi maestra me castigó por lo de la fiestecilla aquella en el templo de escorpio y no puedo ni acercarme por allí y en la cabaña de los aprendices no hay comida y...

-ya Milo, suéltame. Es Saga quien cocina esta noche, no yo así que vete a suplicarle a él un rato

Saga no podía evitar sonreír viendo la escena. Desde luego Milo tenía multitud de recursos, si no era su fuerza como caballero, era su extrema belleza y si no... esa dulzura infantil que no parecía abandonarle nunca. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada brillante por parte de los ojos turquesa más grandes que había visto en su vida. Seguro que era capaz de convencer al mismísimo Hades de que la luz y las flores eran cosas buenas.

-De acuerdo Milo, tú ganas- dijo con un suspiro

* * *

Tímidos rayos de sol entraban por su ventana cayendo directamente sobre los párpados que ocultaban los zafiros más puros que el mundo hubiera conocido. Perezosamente, Camus abrió los ojos y se estiró en la cama, debía levantarse para continuar con su entrenamiento tal y como lo había estado haciendo sus últimos trece años. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, ahora Saga se ocupaba de entrenarle y eso aportaba un nuevo sentido a la palabra despertar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al Coliseo iba pensando en el sueño de esa noche. Había soñado con él, con Saga y no había sido un sueño púdico en absoluto. Soñó con sus ojos, con sus labios, son sus manos sobre su cuerpo... "Dios ya! seguro que estoy rojo como un tomate se dará cuenta. Tengo que dejar todo eso de lado, debo entrenar y debo hacerlo bien".

Pero en el Coliseo le esperaba una sorpresa, no solo estaba Saga¡había dos Sagas! y ...Milo

buenos días Camus¿cómo dormiste?

"Milo, qué hace aquí"- bien gracias- miraba alternativamente a Saga, al "otro Saga" y a Milo quien parecía burlarse de él con su mirada- entonces... ¿entrenamos?

-Sí Camus, buenos días- "parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que Milo y Kanon nos acompañen¿puede ser que...?"- la maestra de Milo también ha tenido que partir y entrenará con nosotros hasta que vuelva, y este es mi hermano Kanon

-Encantado Camus- "así que normal¿eh?. Saga este muchacho es una belleza... y parece que él piensa algo parecido de ti a juzgar por su sonrisa al verte"- te darás cuenta que aunque seamos gemelos Saga y yo somos muy distintos; yo soy tremendamente atractivo y una compañía muy agradable así que nos compensaremos.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Kanon, "bueno"- pensó Camus- "quizás sea mejor así. Milo es mi mejor amigo y no me molesta en absoluto entrenar con él y Kanon... al menos parece que sí nos divertiremos"

El entrenamiento fue duro para todos puesto que los dos gemelos hacían los ejercicios con los chicos, no podían enseñarles ninguna técnica puesto que eso quedaba restringido a sus respectivos maestros, pero sí darles muchos consejos y mostrarles la mejor manera de dominar su cosmos.

"Camus, no dejas de mirar a Saga!... y Saga no deja de mirarte a ti. Parece claro que algo os une pero... ¿os habéis dado cuenta vosotros?. Quizás sólo necesitáis algo de espacio. Bien Camus, me cobraré este favor"

Kanon, tengo problemas de puntería al lanzar mi aguja a largas distancias. ¿Por qué no vamos a la colina y me ayudas con eso?. Además Saga tiene cara de empezar a contar una de esas aburridas historias sobre la vida de Atenea y el cosmos y eso y... ¡Auch!

Saga acababa de "palmear suavemente" la cabeza del escorpión

-mis historias no son aburridas niñato, son muy interesantes- "si se van ellos, me quedaré sólo con Camus y..."

-jajajajaja, la verdad que el alacrancillo tiene razón, además yo ya las he oído todas. Vamos Milo, veamos qué tal esa puntería.

Kanon y Milo se alejaban en dirección a la colina:

-así que problemas de puntería... tú que crees que pase entre esos dos- murmuró Kanon cuando estuvo seguro que nadie más podría oírle.

jajaja, no lo sé Kanon, pero no será nada si tú y yo no salimos de la escena.

Saga y Camus quedaron solos y en silencio. Ambos temían mirar al otro por lo que sus ojos pudieran dejar entrever. Mientras los otros dos muchachos estaban allí, era fácil entrenar. Sus bromas constantes y su inmensa alegría les impedían pensar en nada concreto, pero ahora un sentimiento en su pecho los atenazaba y no era fácil lidiar con él.

Finalmente fue Camus quien rompió el silencio:

-a mí puedes contarme tus historias si quieres. Mi maestro no me ha enseñado nada sobre la vida de Atenea- "no se lo creerá, sabe de sobra que sí me han hablado de ella, ha sido algo estúpido"

-vamos al lago, te lo contaré allí- "no creo eso, pero no me importa. Me das la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado y observarte. Te has sonrojado¿sabías que te ves hermoso cuando lo haces?".

* * *

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que mi maestro se fue dejándome solo en el Santuario. Dos semanas entrenando con tres extraños, que sin que me haya dado cuenta, se han ganado cada uno un lugar en mi corazón. Milo y Kanon, nunca pensé conocer almas tan nobles y corazones tan puros y desbordantes de alegría, saben hacerme reír aun cuando el dolor atenaza mis músculos y las lágrimas escurren por mis mejillas. Su vitalidad es contagiosa¡aún no puedo creer que me obligaran a aprender a bailar el vals!. Debí verme tan ridículo. 

Y luego está Saga, él no es solo un amigo, es mucho más. Él me desestabiliza, rompe mi seguridad, me hace sentir vulnerable. Una sola de sus miradas y el rubor invade mis mejillas, un pequeño roce de su cuerpo y el mío comienza a arder como si tuviera fiebre. El supuesto amo de los hielos temblando como una chiquilla ante un caballero dorado. Y sin embargo... no quiero dejar de sentir esto.

Hoy, como todos los días, hemos terminado con el entrenamiento físico y Milo y Kanon se han ido a perfeccionar las técnicas de Escorpio... ¡mentirosos! de sobra sé que bajan al pueblo y se meten en la taberna. No es la primera vez que les veo llegar tambaleándose. Y Saga también lo sabe, estoy seguro de ello pero ninguno hemos dicho nada.

Yo sé porqué callo, porque cuando ellos se van nosotros nos quedamos solos y nos vamos a algún sitio tranquilo y hermoso a sentarnos y tú me cuentas historias de la mitología, historias que he oído mil veces desde niño de la boca de mi maestro, pero que pronunciadas por tus labios adquieren una nueva dimensión, una que no sabía que existía hasta que te conocí.

¿Y tú por qué callas, Saga?. Por qué no les dices a Milo y a tu hermano que lo que hacen no está bien. Por qué no te vas a descansar a tu templo cuando ellos deciden irse. Por qué te quedas a contarme cosas que sabes de sobra que yo ya conozco. Quizás sea porque te gusta ver el efecto que tienes en mí, la total admiración que despiertas en mi atribulado espíritu.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, solos, sentados en lo alto de la colina en la que nos vimos por primera vez, sentados observando el hermoso paisaje que ofrece tu tierra natal. Mientras me hablas me miras, pero yo no puedo sostener tu mirada, tus esmeraldas se han clavado en lo más profundo de mi alma y tu rostro me produce tal desazón que estoy seguro que te acabarás dando cuenta.

Hoy es especial, es distinto. Te has sentado más cerca de mi que otras veces, puedo sentir el calor que emana tu cuerpo, el olor de tu esfuerzo adormece mis sentidos... hoy sé que te darás cuenta, que no podré ocultártelo más. ¿Y qué harás Saga¿qué harás cuando descubras que tienes el corazón de este aprendiz?


	3. El dulce sabor de las respuestas

Camus¿por qué no me miras?. Adoro ver esos zafiros fijos en mi, me maravilla ver tus gestos cuando cuento mis historias, tu rostro es lo más puro y hermoso que he visto jamás. Sé que nunca serás mío, eres solo un aprendiz y yo un dorado, no podría acercarme. Pero al menos déjame mirarte el poco tiempo que nos queda. Porque son ya dos semanas y solo nos queda una. Dime¿qué haré cuando te marches, cuando vuelvas con tu maestro? Porque volverás a Siberia, allí donde los eternos hielos pueden cuidar de tu belleza, donde el polvo de diamantes acaricia tu tersa piel y la envidia por su pureza y su blancura.

Creo que enloqueceré, perderé mi rumbo si no te tengo cerca. Sería capaz de aguantar sin tenerte, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora, con el simple consuelo de estar cerca de ti, de sentir tu calor, tu mirada, con poder sentarme a tu lado en tardes como esta. Pero todo ha de acabar en algún momento y nuestro final está cerca. ¿Nuestro final, pero si nosotros no tenemos nada. Es tanto lo que te deseo mi dulce niño que realidad y ficción comienzan a fundirse peligrosamente.

Hoy no he podido resistirme, me he sentado a tu lado más cerca que nunca. Adoro el aroma de tu cabello y desde aquí puedo disfrutarlo libremente sin que tú te des cuenta y te levantes apartándote de mí. Y creo que tú algo sientes pues estás más callado que nunca, ni tan siquiera me miras. Mi mano al moverse ha rozado la tuya de forma involuntaria y he sentido cómo te estremecías¿tanto miedo me tienes¿tan horrible es tocarme? Cómo me gustaría que las cosas fuesen distintas, que tú pudieras sentir por mí lo que yo siento por ti, pero la cruel realidad una vez más se abre paso ante mis ojos y no me queda más consuelo que soñarte.

¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué de repente me miras de esa manera¿Es dolor lo que veo en tus ojos? No, no es dolor, es miedo, es angustia. No puedo seguir hablando, por hoy mi historia quedará inconclusa, pues el hechizo de tus zafiros absorbe toda mi consciencia y no me deja nada para seguir hablando. Abres la boca, intentas decir algo pero no lo haces. Supongo que ahora es mi mirada la que te lo impide, querría pestañear pero la sorpresa ante tu actitud y sobre todo la belleza de tu rostro no me lo permiten.

Pronuncias mi nombre, pero no dices nada más. Me asustas, no sé cómo ayudarte. Pero a toda costa quiero que desaparezca esa incertidumbre que te daña. Casi puedo sentir tus miedos, pero no sé a qué se deben. De repente miras de nuevo tus manos que han permanecido todo este tiempo apoyadas en tu regazo... y pronuncias el nombre de mi hermano. Así que era eso. Yo, que bebería los vientos por ti debo escuchar cómo Kanon es dueño de tus pensamientos, no es justo, no puedo soportarlo.

Me levanto bruscamente. Sé que mi acción te sorprende por la forma en que me miras ahora. Desearía agarrarte y besarte aquí mismo, hacerte entender todo lo que siento. Pero no podría dañarte, ni aunque la vida de la Diosa dependiera de ello. Ahora soy vulnerable, por ti y tú... tú me preguntas por mi hermano!

No puedo más, la rabia me ciega, mis puños empezarán a sangrar si no aflojo el agarre. Palabras envenenadas salen de mis labios para hacer diana en tu persona.

-olvídate de Kanon! él es prácticamente un caballero dorado, aunque no tenga armadura. ¿qué podría ver él en un mocoso como tú?

Te he herido. Dije que no podría hacerlo y sin embargo... siento tus lágrimas como si fueran las mías. Noto tu dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Cómo me gustaría sanar las heridas que acabo de producirte. Pero sé que tú no me dejarás. Será mi hermano el afortunado, será él quien borre los caminos que el llanto está marcando en tu rostro.

Me abriré las venas aprendiz, dejaré que sea mi sangre la que limpie mi pecado. Que ella se lleve lejos todo el dolor que he podido causarte, quizás así me consideres mejor.

Te has levantado tú también, tu cuerpo tiembla y vuelves a hablarme pero lo que dices me atraviesa como una flecha. No puedo moverme, he dejado de respirar. ¿De veras mis oídos no me han engañado? Sales corriendo, escapas de mí, te alejas de mis lágrimas que corren libres por mis mejillas. Cuando consigo darme la vuelta tú ya estás lejos.

Limpio mi cara lo mejor que puedo. No podrás esconderte de mí. Te encontraré y cuando lo haga me arrastraré suplicando que perdones la extrema estupidez de tu maestro, este caballero dorado enamorado de su aprendiz.

Tus palabras resuenan en mi memoria mientras bajo la colina:

-Kanon me dijo que debía contártelo... te amo Saga desde el instante en que te vi... pero... ya... ya no importa porque solo soy un mocoso que...

* * *

Los golpes de su puño desnudo contra la roca resonaban fuertemente en sus oídos. Gotas de sangre caían de sus heridas manos, pero ese dolor no era nada comparable a la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados en un vano intento de reprimir las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, los dientes apretados ahogando sollozos arrancados directamente de su corazón.

Se sentía humillado como nunca lo había estado hasta entonces, la vergüenza y el dolor del rechazo, el hecho de estar allí en ese preciso instante martirizando su cuerpo de esa manera le hacían enfurecer aún más.

"Saga, imbécil! no puedes entenderlo, no puedes porque tú no amas a nadie. ¿Te divertiste¿Acaso sabes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora? no, por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera te importa" Sus pensamientos eran tan amargos como sus sentimientos, la idea de tener que volver a enfrentarse a la indiferencia del geminiano lo atemorizaba profundamente, y eso era algo que un futuro caballero de Atenea no podía permitirse.

Unos pasos justo detrás de él lograron sacarle de su aturdimiento. Había alguien más allí, sin duda se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia y se acercaban a ver qué ocurría. Dejó de golpear la roca y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

"Genial, ahora tendré que inventarme algo que justifique esto, y el porqué estoy entrenando sin la supervisión de nadie. ¡Fantástico Camus!"

Iba a volverse para encarar a su visitante cuando... "Saga, es él¿a qué demonios ha venido? Mierda! que no se dé cuenta de que he llorado...por favor"

Saga se detuvo a pocos pasos del joven, esperando quizás alguna reacción por su parte. Pero el francés se quedó estático, no hizo ni dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió. Fijó su vista en las manos de Camus, sangraban. Seguramente había estado golpeando la roca hasta dañarse, "bien", pensó, "no has sido capaz de romperla. Quizá con esto sí pueda ayudarte". Se acercó aún más.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron tanto que casi dolían, su respiración se aceleró. Saga se había colocado justo detrás de él apoyando el pecho en su espalda. Las manos en las caderas del francés. Saga bajó la mano derecha hacia la cara anterior del muslo de su alumno y empujó hacia atrás:

-retrasa esta pierna, debes intentar conseguir un buen apoyo que no permita que caigas

Susurró esas palabras en el oído de Camus quien no pudo evitar obedecerle. Sin separarse un milímetro de él, Saga tomó los heridos puños del chico y colocando el brazo izquierdo en posición de defensa y el derecho en posición de ataque continuó con su lección:

-bien, ahora eleva tu cosmos, yo haré lo mismo. Golpearemos la roca los dos juntos, yo dirigiré tu ataque. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te dañes más.

Esto último lo dijo en un tono tan grave, tan suave y tan cerca del oído de Camus que su aliento golpeó contra su cuello y obligándole a cerrar los ojos y emitir un leve suspiro aún en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando Saga descargó el ataque protegiendo con su cosmos el cuerpo del francés, éste vio como la roca que antes golpeó incansable durante horas haciéndole pequeñas melladuras, saltaba por los aires reducida a pequeños fragmentos.

Ya todo había acabado y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movía. Camus podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Saga contra su espalda, los ojos esmeralda clavados en él y el suave tacto de sus manos mimando sus puños. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviese, poder estar siempre así, tan cerca, tan solos.

Pero Saga le soltó y se separó unos pasos. La sensación de abandono fue inmensa. Cuando Camus se dio la vuelta no puedo evitar estremecerse al ver al hombre ahí parado, mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de ternura en su rostro que no parecía posible en alguien tan rudo.

Suavemente tomó su mano derecha:

-Ven, vamos a mi templo, curaré esas heridas

Camus se sentía flotar mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la tercera casa. Saga no había soltado su mano. Su agarre era firme y sin embargo y a pesar de estar herido no sentía ningún dolor, tal era la delicadeza con que lo llevaba.

Al llegar, Saga dejó a Camus en el salón, mientras él tomaba antiséptico y unas vendas. Al salir y verlo ahí sentado, lloroso y herido, con los ojos tan azules cristalinos por el llanto, la suave piel de sus mejillas aún humedecida por las lágrimas, pensó que era realmente un ángel, un hermoso ángel caído a la tierra que necesitaba protección.

Se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló en el suelo. Tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a curarla lo mejor que supo, con cuidado de no causarle más dolor. Lo mismo hizo con la otra. Al terminar se quedó acariciando la suavidad del dorso de esas manos, pidiendo perdón a la bella piel por sentirse el culpable de esas heridas.

Levantó los ojos hacia Acuario quien lo miraba con curiosidad, con sus hermosísimos zafiros y el rojo cabello cubriéndole los hombros como una cascada de fuego... era tan bello, tan irreal. Se podría morir por una belleza así, se podría vivir solo para poder contemplarla aunque fuese una única vez. Rozó con suavidad la sonrojada mejilla, provocando que su dueño cerrase los ojos un instante pero lo suficiente para que Saga clamase en silencio por poder perderse de nuevo en ellos.

Casi sin darse cuenta se fue inclinado hacia adelante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los sonrojados labios que se movían inconscientemente dejando escapar encantadores suspiros provocados por el constante roce de su mejilla.

¿Debía besarle? Lo deseaba más que nada pero... las dudas volvían a él sin saber qué sería lo más acertado. Pero al fijar la vista de nuevo en los zafiros que le observaban suplicantes la parte racional de su cerebro desapareció quedando solo los sentimientos. Por ellos fue que colocó suavemente sus labios en los de Acuario y comenzó a besarle. Lentamente y con suma suavidad. Quería disfrutar del calor que de ellos emanaba y de su embriagante sabor, quería aprenderse sus formas para luego por la noche poder recordar ese momento hasta caer agotado por el sueño. Él, que a tantos había besado sintió que jamás había probado algo tan dulce y delicioso como aquellas fresas que tímidamente le devolvían el beso.

Los ojos de Camus se habían cerrado antes de llegar a sentir los labios amados sobre los suyos. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos mientras intentaba imitar los movimientos del geminiano, sorprendiéndose de la calidez y suavidad de Saga, del sabor dulce y la ternura que le brindaban. Su primer beso no podría haber sido más perfecto.

La lengua de Saga rozó con su punta la comisura de los labios de Camus, haciendo que esta exhalara un suspiro. En ese momento acarició el interior de esa boca, descubriendo una lengua entregada que le daba una placentera bienvenida. Suavemente lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo que hizo al pequeño estremecerse.

Camus enredó sus manos en la melena de Saga temblando de emoción y placer al sentir las tan ansiadas manos en su cintura y la intrusa mimar su lengua. Jamás creyó posible tal intensidad de sensaciones, mucho mayores que el más cruel de los sufrimientos físicos.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba conforme el contacto se hacía más íntimo y más apasionado. Los corazones latían al unísono en un concierto de vibraciones que no daba señales de querer acabar nunca. Y así hubiera sido si Saga no se hubiera separado, cortando el beso con dulzura, recuperando el aire.

Apoyó la frente en la de Camus mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para poder acariciar suavemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares y juguetear con su nariz. Se miraban a los ojos sonriéndose ante lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, para Camus era su primer beso, para Saga el primero que tenía algún sentido.

-lamento lo de antes Camus, yo pensé que...

-no, no digas nada, todo está bien

Saga volvió a besar los labios del pequeño, tan solo un roce para después abrazarle atrayéndole junto a su pecho. Su mejilla apoyada en la frente del joven aprendiz, sus manos acariciando una su espalda y otra su cabeza, intentando protegerle de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo.

Pero ya era tarde y Camus debía volver a su templo o alguien podría notar su ausencia y preocuparse. Por supuesto nadie debía saber lo que pasaba entre ellos o ambos serían castigados duramente. No sería fácil de explicar ese tipo de relación entre un maestro y un alumno, aunque solo lo fueran de manera temporal.

-vete a la cama, descansa. Has de estar agotado. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido duro

-ya sé que debo irme Saga, pero me gustaría poder quedarme contigo aunque solo sea un poco más

Sólo recibió una caricia, una sonrisa y unos ojos que le miraban con inmensa dulzura.

-¿crees que a mí no me gustaría que te quedases? pero no hoy, ve a tu templo y duerme. Mañana pasaré a buscarte temprano

Un nuevo beso en los labios y Camus se encontró subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo de la vasija, portador de una inmensa sonrisa y una ilusión digna del primer gran amor. Venía pensando en lo sucedido cuando al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró...


	4. Un final ¿feliz?

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, Camus se encontró... ¡a Milo y Kanon sobre su cama jugando a las cartas!

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

Pasando el rato, en la taberna ya no nos fían y...-

-¿Pasando el rato? Habéis entrado en el templo de mi maestro sin su permiso para sentaros en mi cama a pasar el rato?- la incredulidad inicial daba paso con gran rapidez al enojo en la mente de Camus.

.-.Tranquilízate Camus. Teníamos pensado ir a mi cuarto pero al veros a ti y a mi hermano pensamos que mejor nos buscábamos otro sitio- Kanon recogía las cartas y se levantaba de la cama mientras hablaba- pero supongo que si tú ya estás aquí yo puedo volver a mi templo. Hasta mañana Milo, que duermas bien Camus.

Al pasar al lado del acuariano, Kanon revolvió la melena del niño en un acto cariñoso intentando de alguna manera que este relajara el gesto. Camus parecía un muñeco de palo, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Lo único que daba a entender que aún estaba vivo era el rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

Milo y Kanon les habían visto! Su mejor amigo y el hermano del hombre al que acababa de besar habían sido testigos de ello. Si hubiese podido perderse en el interior de la tierra en ese mismo instante, por seguro que lo habría hecho. Pero de nuevo las palabras de Milo reclamaban su atención:

oye Camus, ya es tarde y no puedo presentarme a estas horas en la cabaña de los aprendices... y tampoco puedo ir a dormir al templo del escorpión así que ... ya que tuve que hacerle compañía a Kanon hasta ahora... ¿me dejas quedarme a dormir aquí?

-Milo... ¿qué es lo que visteis?- más que una pregunta aquello sonó como una súplica

No vimos mucho... solo que sobrábamos- la inmensa sonrisa de Milo daba a entender mucho más de lo que dijo- entonces puedo quedarme?

-sss ssi, pu puedes quedarte

bien ¿qué lado de la cama quieres¿Camus¿hola? oye reacciona que no es para tanto. En realidad no vimos nada, solo que estabais muy juntos y que ... bueno pues eso- "sí que eres sensible, espero que te lo creas porque si te llegas a enterar de que estuvimos un buen rato observando cómo besa Saga..."

-deja eso quieres? ponte un pijama y métete en la cama o lárgate a dormir a otra parte!

Ya en la cama no podía dormir, le ardían los labios y la cara, de pasión y de vergüenza y no sabría decir cuál de las dos era más intensa en ese momento. Humedeció sus labios comprobando cómo el sabor de Saga seguía presente en ellos y no pudo contener un suspiro recordando lo ocurrido.

ya Camus! es el décimo suspiro en dos minutos, no podré dormir si no te callas

El aludido se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando a su compañero fijamente. Su rostro reflejaba paz y alegría y Milo pensó que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso

-dime Milo, tú... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

yo? no, nunca. He estado con varias personas pero... nada importante

-yo no había estado nunca con nadie... nunca me habían besado- de nuevo el rojo era el color predominante en el francés

¿quieres decir que tú... que nunca... que eres virgen?- "no es posible, con su cuerpo y ese acento podría incluso hacerme la competencia"

-lo dices como si fuera algo malo

El deje de tristeza no pasó desapercibido para Milo quien inmediatamente se acercó para abrazarlo.

no es malo Camus, solo me sorprende... y me da envidia. Yo también espero poder encontrar algún día a alguien que sea para mi lo que es Saga para ti. Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo. Espero que seas muy feliz.

Y entre los brazos de Milo, su mejor amigo, Camus durmió feliz esa noche.

* * *

(a la mañana siguiente)

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Era muy temprano aún y él no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, pero el sol que entraba por la ventana acariciaba su rostro, arrancándole del mundo de los sueños para llevarle a una realidad aún más increíble.

Había dormido en la cama de Camus... con Camus. Aún podía recordar la sonrisa del aguador cuando hablaba de Saga, de lo que significaba para él, de cómo le hacía sentir. Parecía una broma que él que tanto había experimentado recibiese consejos de un primerizo. Pero era Milo quien no sabía nada del amor puesto que nunca había querido a nadie.

Abrió los ojos totalmente y vio a Saga apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándolos a ambos con una dulce sonrisa, la que uno usaría para ver a dos niños muy queridos. Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y dejar solos a los dos amantes. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero de cama se puso en pie, cogió toda su ropa y sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Saga puso una mano en su hombro a modo de buenos días y Milo le devolvió el gesto junto con un quedo "cuídale". Finalmente se dirigió al templo de géminis esperando que Kanon le dejase usar el baño. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el aprendiz de escorpio sintió deseos por primera vez de enamorarse de alguien, de sentir eso que su mejor amigo le había descrito.

Saga llevaba un buen rato observando el sueño de los dos muchachos. Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Milo era un niño grande, con todo lo que eso conlleva, incluyendo la forma de dormir. Siempre dormía de lado, con las piernas encogidas sobre su pecho y los brazos los colocaba de tal modo que parecía estar abrazando algo. A Saga siempre le pareció que Milo dormía como un bebé, que incluso cuando se agitaba o lloraba en sueños, como alguna vez le había ocurrido, su aspecto era el de un hermoso infante al que se debía velar. Le recordaba tanto a Kanon...

Sin embargo Camus era tan distinto... él dormía boca arriba, con la cabeza ladeada, dejando a la vista buena parte del níveo cuello. Sus manos descansaban una en su pecho y otra sobre la almohada, semiabiertas y totalmente relajadas. Parecía un príncipe, tan bello y tan irreal. Y pensar que le quería... ¿qué podía darle Saga a tan hermoso ser para mantenerlo a su lado? lo único que era realmente suyo, su corazón y su vida... y eso, en algún momento ya se lo había entregado, aún sin ser consciente de ello.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde justo al lado de Camus. Con suma delicadeza delineó los rasgos del francés. Quería despertarlo, debía despertarlo pero deseaba tanto seguir disfrutando de tan linda visión.

Las largas y rizadas pestañas se separaron dejando lucir las bellísimas joyas que escondían.

-Saga

un susurro y una sonrisa que el adormilado aprendiz dedicó a su entregado amante.

.-Buenos días dormilón, no te enteraste cuando se fue Milo

-Milo?-un deje de extrañeza hasta recordar la pasada noche- es cierto, durmió conmigo

.-lo sé, y no te imaginas lo que me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar- rozó con ternura los labios de Camus- ahora levántate que sigo siendo tu maestro y tienes que entrenar. Te prepararé el desayuno, te espero en la cocina.

* * *

(días después)

Nuevamente habían terminado el entrenamiento sentados en el bosque cercano al Santuario. Saga apoyaba la espalda contra un árbol mientras que con sus piernas cobijaba al francés ofreciendo su pecho de almohada y sus brazos de mantas.

Camus se sentía en la gloria en esos momentos, escuchando las enseñanzas de su instructor, disfrutando sus caricias y saboreando sus besos. Como todos los días, deseó que el tiempo se detuviese, que no llegara la hora de tener que ir a cenar y separarse para pasar la noche cada uno en un templo.

Un vivo tono carmesí acudió a sus mejillas al recordar la conversación mantenida con Milo la noche pasada. El bicho había cogido la costumbre de ir a dormir a su cama y él no podía negarse puesto que era quien se quedaba con Kanon esperando el momento de volver a su templo.

Camus era perfectamente consciente que aquella era la última noche que pasaría en el Santuario hasta que consiguiera la armadura de acuario. Serían tan solo unos meses, pero la idea de no ver a Saga en ese tiempo no le resultaba en absoluto alentadora. Había algo que él quería hacer antes de irse, algo que deseaba que Saga tuviera porque sería algo que solo podía entregar a una persona y estaba seguro de que el adecuado para recibir semejante regalo era el geminiano.

Milo le instó a que lo dijese, incluso lo arregló todo para que Kanon y él se quedaran en el templo de la vasija esa noche y así no molestar a los amantes. Pero en la boca de Milo el mundo parecía mucho más sencillo de lo que luego resultaba en realidad. Tenía que encontrar el valor de decirle a Saga que...

-Saga

.-¿sí?

-mañana... vuelve mi maestro... y yo volveré a Siberia

.-lo sé y me atormenta la idea de no verte en meses. Pero te estaré esperando y cuando vuelvas no dejaré que marches de nuevo- una hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza adornaba el rostro del geminiano

-pero antes de irme... hay algo que deseo que tú tengas

.- ¿y qué es?

Camus giró lentamente hasta enfrentar el rostro de Saga. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y no se sentía capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero el hechizo de las esmeraldas que lo observaban fue suficiente para darle el valor

-a mí. Tienes mi corazón y mi alma y quiero entregarte también mi cuerpo. Quiero que seas tú el primero, quiero que mi piel pueda recordarte durante los próximos meses y que tu calor sea lo que me resguarde del frío atroz de Siberia.

Saga no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían. Aquel ángel, ese sueño hecho realidad le pedía que le hiciera suyo. Le obsequiaba con el más hermoso de los sentimientos... y le pedía una demostración. Pero cómo, había soñado con eso durante tanto tiempo... él suponía que esperarían a que el chico volviese de Siberia, pero ahora...

.-Camus¿Estás seguro?Yo no lo necesito... te estaré esperando... puedes pensarlo mejor...

-es que no lo quieres Saga?- lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos al sentir otro posible rechazo, sólo que aún más doloroso que el primero

.-Sí lo quiero Camus, pero... es que... no quiero que luego te arrepientas de ello

La angustia y la sinceridad que mostraban lo ojos de Saga eran tan auténticas, tan reveladoras, que Camus no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente mientras pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que el geminiano fuese el primero... y el último.

-no me arrepentiré Saga, nunca podría hacerlo. Te amo, eres el único que me importa y deseo esto más que nada en el mundo. Quiero entregarme a ti por completo, no quiero tener que esperar. me iré y volveré y durante ese tiempo tendré la seguridad de que aquí está mi hogar, porque aquí estás tú

Los labios de Saga acallaron al joven aprendiz mientras sus fuertes brazos lo pegaban lo máximo posible a su cuerpo.

.-está bien, ven esta noche a mi templo. Para mí también será la primera vez... será la primera vez que hago el amor.

* * *

Estaba asustado. Llevaba casi cinco minutos en pie a la entrada del templo de Géminis sin decidirse a entrar o salir corriendo. Estaba seguro de amar a Saga pero... tenía miedo... no sabía lo que iba a suceder ahí dentro. Su maestro no le contó nunca nada de eso, no sabía cómo actuar. Solo se había atrevido a hablar con Milo de eso... y lo que le contó lejos de tranquilizarle le puso mucho más nervioso.

Finalmente se armó de valor y entró temblando al templo, pero todos su temores se disiparon en el mismo instante en que vio a Saga, su Saga esperándole. El dueño de las más hermosas de todas las esmeraldas nunca le haría ningún mal, siempre le había cuidado y esa noche no sería diferente.

Saga percibió la desazón el los ojos de Camus y decidió que esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos. Sin decirle nada, le indicó con la mano la entrada de su cuarto. Cuando los dos hubieron entrado, cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro.

La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada por cinco velas cuyas llamas bailaban alegres de contemplar el hermosos espectáculo que se les ofrecía.

Se acercó lentamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, levantó sus brazos rozando los del joven con sus dedos. Notó cómo se le erizaba la piel. Llegó hasta su cara y la tomó suavemente con sus manos mientras se acercaba para rozar sus labios con los propios.

Sólo un roce pero suficiente para hacer que un lindo suspiro emergiera de los labios del más joven. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos, quería darle la posibilidad de huir si lo deseaba pero el pequeño no se movía, seguía allí expectante.

Volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez los besaba lentamente disfrutando del sabor natural de esa suave piel. Pasó su lengua por encima, lamiendo, pidiendo permiso para seguir. Los labios del muchacho se abrieron y Saga metió su lengua en su boca, suave, despacio, atento a cada movimiento de Camus quien no pudo contener un suspiro al notar cómo aquella intrusa le acariciaba con dulzura.

Profundizó el beso llevando una mano a la cintura del chico y la otra a su nuca enredándola con los cabellos mientras los hasta entonces inertes brazos de Camus se iban a posar en los fuertes hombros del geminiano.

Continuaban besándose, Saga jugó con los labios del chico lentamente, succionando con suavidad el superior, luego el inferior, luego mordiendo, volviendo a investigar la dulzura de la boca de Camus, haciendo que la temperatura fuese aumentando más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiese predicho. Mientras tanto la mano que se había posado en un principio en su cintura fue ascendiendo lentamente por su espalda, debajo de la camisa, rozando la suave piel con los dedos y haciendo que el más joven se estremeciera ahogando pequeños gemidos en la boca ajena.

El propio Saga comenzó a desesperar; lentamente tomó la camisa del pequeño y la quitó regocijándose con la hermosa visión que ese torso le ofrecía. Camus se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada sabiéndose observado.

"quítame la mía" – dijo Saga en su oído

El chico obedeció; tomó la camisa y con cuidado dejó al descubierto el maravilloso torso de su amante. Dios, era tan hermoso. Una piel suave y aterciopelada, de un color canela como resultado de largos entrenamientos bajo la luz del sol heleno, cada músculo perfectamente marcado..., sus dedos no pudieron resistir el impulso de recorrer esos caminos que se les ofrecían mientras se sentía totalmente incapaz de apartar la vista del pecho de Saga.

Saga sonrió complacido con la actitud de Camus. Volvió a besarlo acercándose para rozar su pecho con el suyo, notando cómo la respiración del menor se aceleraba ante el contacto. Saga estaba disfrutando cada gesto de su hermoso niño como nunca creyó que fuese posible hacerlo.

Sus manos estaban las dos en las nalgas de Camus pero la derecha se separó recorriendo su cintura hasta el ombligo y bajó hasta los pantalones para con suma habilidad hacerlos caer al suelo.

Camus abrió los ojos de inmediato en una expresión de sorpresa y rubor que obligó a Saga a reír quedamente.

"ahora, quítame tú los míos"

Un dulce susurro que le conminaba a hacer algo que no estaba seguro de atreverse. Bajó las manos desde los hombros de Saga, donde las tenía apoyadas, recorriendo el torso desnudo del mayor, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de su fuerza y su suavidad, hasta alcanzar la prenda. Torpemente consiguió desabrocharlos y hacer que cayeran.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas era ahora tremendamente notorio. Viéndolo Saga sonrió:

"que te ocurre pequeño¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves?"

Camus se puso aún más rojo y levantando sus hermosos zafiros y posándolos sobre las perfectas esmeraldas del mayor susurró:

"me encanta lo que veo"

Esa frase encendió a Saga haciendo que besara al chico con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Se interrumpió solo para decir :

"también a mí, pequeño, también a mí."

Abandonó la boca de Camus para llegar a la barbilla, de ahí al cuello succionando suavemente, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo con sumo cuidado. Halagado por los suspiros que constantemente le regalaba su pequeño.

Continuó por el pecho, bajando incansable, el abdomen, el ombligo. Hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Camus y rozar con la punta de la nariz el bulto que los boxer aprisionaban, obteniendo como recompensa un lindo gemido.

Decidió liberarlo de la molesta prenda comprobando como el muchacho volvía a tornarse grana. Se levantó pasando muy cerca del cuerpo del chico, apenas rozándole; quería que lo desease, quería hacerse desear.

Tomó las manos de Camus y las llevó a su propia hombría aún cubierta por la prenda que lo incomodaba. Hizo que Camus lo acariciase lentamente mientras él suavemente le besaba de nuevo en los labios quitándole el aire.

La respiración del joven estaba muy acelerada y aquello lo inundó de deseo. Estar desnudo, enfrente de Saga rozando su miembro escondido tras una prenda era demasiado. Creía que podría explotar en ese mismo instante.

Saga pareció darse cuenta porque le soltó la mano y se apartó de él, lo suficiente como para quitarse él mismo lo único que le quedaba.

Los dos desnudos completamente, hermosos, excitados se observaron durante unos segundos. Saga tomó la cintura del pequeño y besándolo consiguió llegar hasta la cama. Allí hizo que se tumbara y él se acostó encima.

Camus estaba muy nervioso, era su primera vez, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Podía notar el miembro de Saga rozándose contra el suyo, los latidos del corazón ajeno retumbaban en su pecho y aquellas hermosas esmeraldas se clavaban en sus ojos leyendo su alma.

-"tranquilo pequeño, no te haré ningún daño. Déjate llevar"- le susurró tiernamente al darse cuenta de su desasosiego.

¿Y cómo negarse a tan dulce petición?. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba a besar a Saga, ese al que durante tanto tiempo había amado y que ahora le acariciaba suavemente.

Al verle más tranquilo, Saga prosiguió con su viaje. Disfrutó durante incontables minutos del cuello de Camus, escuchando sus suspiros mientras sus manos tocaban todos los rincones de la blanca y adorable piel.

Descendió mordiendo sus clavículas hasta encontrar uno de sus pezones donde se demoró besando y acariciando con la lengua mientras quedos gemidos salían del menor. Luego decidió atacar al otro, brindándole las mismas atenciones, consiguiendo que ambos quedaran totalmente despiertos.

Siguió bajando, jugueteando con los músculos del abdomen de Camus, con su ombligo, disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo y la deliciosa piel. Pasó por encima del excitado miembro rozándolo con los cabellos, yendo directamente a besar su ingle consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo del niño se tensase por un latigazo de placer.

Entonces decidió prestar atención a su hombría. Se acercó despacio, dejando que el otro percibiera su aliento, que viera sus intenciones y se anticipara a lo que iba a pasar. Con la vista fija en Camus, quien también lo miraba, sacó su lengua para lamer el glande, haciéndole gemir.

Saga sonrió. Volvió a lamer esta vez empezando por abajo y subiendo, pero evitó tocar de nuevo la húmeda punta. Vio cómo Camus se retorcía de placer y deseo. Volvió a hacerlo, de abajo hacia arriba evitando tocar esa parte tan sensible. El pequeño se desesperaba, estiraba y encogía las piernas mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza para inmediatamente soltarlas otra vez.

"Sa...ga" – fue todo lo que consiguió decir entre suspiros.

Entonces Saga tomó todo el miembro en su boca. Camus abrió los ojos y gimió, era demasiado para él. No iba a aguantar una sensación tan intensa. Saga succionaba suavemente al tiempo que trazaba pequeños círculos con su lengua alrededor del miembro del acuariano. Sabía que el niño no aguantaría mucho pero se esmeraba en otorgarle todo el placer que el otro fuera capaz de recibir. Así continuó unos pocos minutos hasta que oyó el lastimero quejido de Camus y sintió su boca llenarse de la esencia del pequeño.

Saga jamás podría olvidar ese sabor, el más delicioso que jamás había probado, su recuerdo le acompañaría durante muchas noches a lo largo de los años venideros. Pero eso lo contaré otro día. Volviendo a nuestra historia:

Camus explotó en la boca de Saga y sentía que no podía respirar. Abría la boca demandando ese aire que se le resistía. Para cuando pudo controlar de nuevo su respiración Saga estaba mirándole divertido, sonriéndole. Camus le devolvió la sonrisa.

El mayor pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Aquel bello rostro de blanca piel adornado con unas graciosas pecas en la nariz y los pómulos, lucía ahora de un intenso color grana, haciendo juego con la rojiza mata de pelo de la que era dueño el aprendiz de acuario. Y esos zafiros apenas visibles entre los semicerrados párpados pero fijos en sus esmeraldas. Realmente le robaba el aliento.

Se acercó para besar su cara, dándole tiempo, acariciándole de nuevo. Consiguiendo que el antes exhausto muchacho recuperase fuerzas quien sabe de dónde y le devolviera los besos con pasión, encendiéndose nuevamente.

Saga sabía que debía tener cuidado pero le costaba horrores no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y poseerle en ese mismo instante.

Le obligó a darse la vuelta quedando boca abajo. Besó su espalda disfrutando del sabor de su sudor. Pensó que era adictivo. Mordió suavemente sus nalgas para después separarlas con cuidado y acercar su lengua a la maravillosa entrada de su dulce niño. Escuchó el gemido del pequeño cuando comenzó a lamer, humedeciendo, preparando, relajando. Incluso se aventuró a intentar introducirla un poco causando una fuerte onda de placer en todo el cuerpo de Camus.

Cuando consideró que estaba bien humedecida tomó el camino de vuelta a su posición inicial lamiendo la espina dorsal del niño en toda su longitud.

Al llegar al cuello le hizo voltear nuevamente, comprobando con tremenda satisfacción como el miembro del muchacho estaba de nuevo totalmente despierto.

Metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de Camus haciendo que lo lamiera, humedeciéndolo. Lentamente y mientras seguía devorando los labios del menor, llevó esa mano hasta la entrada nunca profanada.

Poco a poco, con cuidado de no dañarlo, introdujo ese dedo mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Camus. Lo movió en círculos lentos dentro de él, con suma suavidad.

Camus notó la intrusión junto con un pequeño dolor, que pasó rápidamente a convertirse en una placentera sensación que aumentaba de intensidad conforme Saga profundizaba y movía. Cuando notó el segundo dedo las sensaciones se multiplicaron, tanto el dolor inicial como el placer posterior mientras saga le seguía besando y sus miembros se rozaban constantemente.

Un tercer dedo, ese ya no dolió sólo le llevó a un punto en que creyó que se volvería loco si Saga no lo tomaba ya mismo, no importaba si dolía, lo necesitaba.

Saga se dio cuenta de la premura de su niño. Él mismo ya no se sentía capaz de seguir resistiendo así que sacó la mano y se acomodó entre las piernas del joven. Con cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo. Metió la punta y paró, esperando a que el gesto de dolor de Camus desapareciera. Cuando lo hizo empujó un poco más, parándose nuevamente para que se acostumbrara. Así fue haciéndolo poco a poco hasta estar por completo dentro de él.

Camus se sentía mareado. Notaba a Saga dentro de él y era una sensación con la que no se sentía capaz de lidiar. Le había dolido un poco, pero el geminiano había tenido un cuidado exquisito y rápidamente había pasado. Ahora solo había placer, la sensación de estar lleno de la persona que amaba, de pertenecerle en la vida y en la muerte.

Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Saga cuando notó que este comenzaba a moverse, lentamente primero, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco.

Saga apenas podía controlarse, Camus era tan estrecho, tan cálido, se sentía morir en su interior. Se vendría pronto, lo sabía, nadie podría resistir esa maravillosa sensación durante mucho tiempo. Tomó en su mano el miembro del otro acariciándolo, guiándolo hacia el éxtasis. Los gemidos del pequeño lo excitaban aún más, pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que hacer que Camus se viniera primero, deseaba verlo mientras le poseía.

Camus jadeaba y gemía desesperado, tener a Saga en su interior, notar sus embestidas, escuchar sus gemidos de placer al tiempo que su miembro era martirizado por el mismo hombre... no pudo más. Alcanzó el orgasmo lanzando un fuerte gemido, manchando su vientre y el de Saga con su esencia pero consiguiendo que Saga en ese mismo momento terminara dentro de él, dejando salir un ronco gemido que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Para Saga el orgasmo de Camus fue el desencadenante del suyo. Las contracciones de su cuerpo le obligaron a ceder, llenando por completo a aquel a quien amaba, marcándole para siempre, reclamándole como propio.

Cuando logró recuperarse un poco, salió de su niño para tenderse a su lado. Supo que jamás podría olvidar la sonrisa que Camus le otorgaba en ese momento. Le abrazó con fuerza y se quedó dormido enseguida pensando que en su vida había visto nada más bello que esa sonrisa.

* * *

Aquella sería la última vez que se vieran, "te amo" fueron las últimas palabras que se dedicaron, pero sus destinos quedaron unidos irremediablemente; murieron el mismo día, revivieron al mismo tiempo, compartieron el dolor de luchar juntos contra todos los demás y volvieron a desaparecer de este mundo, en mutua compañía.

Hay quien dice que las historias más bellas son también las más tristes. De ser eso cierto, la belleza de este amor quedó sobradamente demostrada; la vida les separó de sus familias, les negó la infancia y la adolescencia, y tras un breve lapso de felicidad, les condenó a separarse y a luchar enfrentados por los caprichos de los Dioses.

Tan solo nos queda esperar que el destino les permita renacer algún día y volver a encontrarse, para que ese amor que ni la muerte pudo ahogar sea lo que dé un nuevo sentido a su existencia.


End file.
